Simon Henriksson
Simon Henriksson is the protagonist of Cry of Fear. Little is known about his school or personal life - something his doctor notes as topics Simon refuses to discuss. Simon has been known to self-harm, as indicated by the cuts on his left wrist when the player heals using the morphine syringes in the game. It is known that Simon lives with his mother, but no mention is made of a father or other relatives. His only friend outside his home appears to be his friend Sophie, whom he harbors an unvoiced interest in. Simon is voiced by Stig "DragonNOR" Sydtangen, who also voiced the main character in the Half-Life 2: Episode Two horror mod,'' Grey, in addition to several other projects. For more information, check out his website Background Simon life before the events of Cry of Fear is hinted through dialogue and flashbacks. Simon grew up in Kirkville his hometown with his Mother. Through Simon's introduction quote it is proven that he does not have many friends and has lived alone through out his life with the only company coming from his Mother. It is possible that Simon's Mother is overprotective as proven by her text messages she sends him through out the game, meaning Simon would not have been able to socialize much in his younger years. According to a flashback, Doctor Purnell says that Simon has lived with mental problems for a long time, which has proven to be Anxiety and Depression, which Simon claims to be generated by his loneliness. Simon occasionally would take a train to Stockholm and would take lonely walks around the city, most likely to vent due to his problems. Simon is shown to be an occasional smoker, which might prove that he goes through stress. From the appearance of Simon's bag it is implied that he is a fan of heavy metal music. At one point in Simon's life, he made friends with Sophie, one of his class mates from School. From Sophie's interaction it is proven that Simon would defend her whenever he saw her in trouble. Eventually Simon grew feelings for Sophie to the point where he believed he loves her, upon confessing his love to her, she rejected him, telling him to leave her. At some unknown point, Simon obtained a Switchblade which he used to self-harm by cutting at his wrists. It is possible that Simon was filled with grief by Sophie's rejection, which lead him to self-harm. Story Simon is a 19 year old male and an individual plagued with anxiety and depression. Before the events of Cry of Fear (as seen in the first cutscene of the game), Simon was the victim of a hit and run wherein he was pinned to a building by a car whilst trying to help an injured man late at night. While he surprisingly survived the incident, he was crippled from the waist down and confined to a wheelchair for the rest of his life, subjecting him to further mental trauma which drove him into becoming reclusive and spiteful of his own life. Doctor Purnell was assigned as Simon's psychiatrist following the accident, and using Cognitive Therapy, Simon was instructed to write a book about his emotions and anxiety to get all the trauma out of his head. Simon authored the book as instructed and the events of Cry of Fear begin - the events unfolding being a metaphorical depiction of Simon's mind and his battle to purge his inner demons through writing, the actions taken during the game showing how well the therapy works. The Simon played as over the course of Cry of Fear is in fact a mental projection of Simon and what combats the trauma inside the real one's mind. The fate of both Simons depends on what ending is unlocked due to the actions made during the game. His Fate In the first three endings of the game, Simon commits suicide with slight variation on the fates of the other characters around him. The real Simon ending his own life is shown metaphorically in his mind as the projection that Simon is subjected to another nightmare, forced to work his way to the real Simon still stuck in his wheelchair. A fight ensues that ends with the fake Simon mercilessly beating the real Simon unconscious before strangling him to death, killing himself in the process and ending the game with one of the first three endings. '''Ending 1': This ending is unlocked if Simon spared the life of Carcass and refused to show trust in Doctor Purnell in the asylum. The therapy fails outright and Simon develops a deep hatred for the world around him. He begins to show signs of paranoid schizophrenia (evidenced by his false belief that the world was looking upon him negatively) as well as misanthropy, and falls into a deeply depressive spiral, believing Sophie and Doctor Purnell to be looking down on him because of his disability. Writing the book does not help, and in fact makes Simon's depression even worse. The depressive spiral coupled with his growing levels of misanthropy and anger over both what he sees as his betrayal by Sophie, and his feeling that the doctor had both made his depression worse and was mocking him grew too much for Simon to bare, and his psychotic rage led him to murder both Sophie and Doctor Purnell, before committing suicide and leaving a very macabre and sinister suicide note in which he expresses the belief that the world was laughing at him because of his disability, and even wishing whoever finds his remains suffers. Ending 2: This ending is unlocked if Simon spared the life of Carcass, but trusted Doctor Purnell and gave him the gun he requested. In this ending, Simon shows respect for Purnell and his efforts to help Simon - but ultimately believes it was futile, coming to the resolution that his life means nothing now. Simon is unable to move past the pain he feels as a result of Sophie rejecting him, and he possessively murders her, unwilling to leave her for anyone else to have, before taking his own life. Ending 3: This ending is unlocked if Simon killed Carcass, but refused to give Doctor Purnell his gun. This ending is the reverse of ending 2. Although Simon feels pain due to Sophie's rejection of him, and feels extreme guilt because of the damage his slip into depression and psychosis has done to her, he is able to forgive her, and in the end comes to regard her as the only person who truly cared about him and tried to help him. He, however, is never really able to trust Doctor Purnell, and in the end comes to the conclusion that his treatment, and the book therapy made him worse, stating that all the book therapy did was made him realise how broken he was, and so he murders Doctor Purnell in a fit of rage before taking his own life. Ending 4: Arguably the 'good' ending, unlocked by killing Carcass and trusting Doctor Purnell with the gun. In this ending, Simon did not murder anyone and does not commit suicide, instead being prevented from doing so by a psychosis induced hallucination in which Book Simon arrives. The real Simon works his way through another nightmare whilst in his wheelchair and engages his mental counterpart in a running gunfight, before eventually triumphing and shooting his own nightmarish visage to death - showing that he no longer needs it. The psychosis ends and it is revealed that Simon did not really shoot his twisted self - but rather two police officers who were entering his apartment. Doctors testify in court that Simon was having a psychotic break, and although he feels great guilt for killing the officers, he is instead committed to a mental hospital for what is most likely the rest of his life. Doctor Purnell continues to act as Simon's counsellor and mentor, a service he is grateful for. Sophie regularly visits Simon in the hospital when she is allowed (the doctors saying that her visits are "destabilizing" for him), and although Simon makes note of the fact that she has found a new male friend, he wishes her nothing but the best. Simon even gives himself a happy ending in the book, which represents him coming to terms with his depression and allowing himself to start being treated. Secret Ending: Waking from the brute collision of the vehicle, Simon wakes up pinned to a wall with a man blaming his state of high (on drugs) being the reason of the crash. The man is then revealed to be none other than David Leatherhoff, the protagonist of Afraid of Monsters. Taking in the issue, Simon expresses anger towards David, uttering "What the fuck? You...?" in a memorial way, intending that Simon knows David. Simon then threatens David, saying he'll "regret this", which provokes David to run away from the scene. This ending can be achieved if the player mails the "Secret Package" to the mailbox located by the college. It is notorious that David appears exactly as he appears in Afraid of Monsters, his model not being redesigned nor being a new model (which resembles Silent Hill 2 UFO Ending in which '''Harry Mason ''appeared before James Sunderland''' exactly as he appeared in the first game). Also, despite the fact that he apologizes to Simon and talks to him, his voice is never heard. Co-Op: The Coop campaign serves more as a ''What If? ''scenario, showing what could've happened if Simon had been saved from the hit-and-run accident he suffered. The campaign concludes with a scene of the police managing to reach the location where Simon was hit by the car prior to the events of the game just moments before Simon was hit. They arrest the driver and thus prevent Simon ever being crippled, preventing the events of the game entirely. A short scene is then shown of Simon having apparently begun a relationship with Sophie walking down the sidewalk with her, holding hands. Simon over the process of Cry of Fear Simon progressively changed over the process of Cry of Fear, his model and his bag. At the beginning of Cry of Fear, Simon had a model with less polygons as of now. He had a more emo-like appearence and had dry tears on his face. He didn't have his bag at the time, even though the inventory was larger than now. The second model looks more like the actual Simon we all know of. He had his bag, better graphics, but he had a slight differ in appearence. He had sharp hair and looked very different on the face. Even though all models use ruMpel's face, this one has less red/pink lips and the skin tone is more tanned than the one now. Trivia * Simon's full name, Simon Henriksson, can be found on the Strange Package earned in Ending 4. *The back of Simon's hoodie is from a music festival called '''''Freedom Music Festival. *Though it may be for user-friendly purposes, Simon dual-wields a hand-gun or a melee weapon in his left hand and another optional item (such as a light source) in his right hand. This could imply that Simon may be left-handed, or even ambidextrous. *Simon's first model is still found in the first nightmare sequence, when he punches the mirror. In real life the P345 is not an ambidextrous weapon, and is designed for right handed shooters, so it is likely that he wouldn't find it easy to use with his left hand. *One of the hurt sounds of Simon is in fact cursing. The line is Aaah... Faen!, which translates to Aaah... Fuck! ''' *Simon's bag has some band logos on it, along with the word ''KVLT ''written on it. This may imply that Simon possibly listens to heavy metal music. **The word ''KVLT ''is used mostly by metalheads to refer to old Black Metal recordings. This implies that Simon listens to Black Metal, possibly Black/Doom Metal given his depressive mood. Category:Characters (Cry of Fear)